juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 *Archiwum do 28.05.11 *Archiwum do 10.09.11 *Archiwum do 22.07.12 *Archiwum do 29.01.14 2014 Maj *Bonucci: Seria zwycięstw 1:0 była kluczowa :Leonardo Bonucci uważa, że zwycięstwo 3:1 z Sassuolo w poniedziałkowy wieczór było momentem w którym Juventus tak naprawdę zapewnił sobie obronę mistrzowskiego tytułu. Dzień wcześniej porażki doznała Roma, która tym samym straciła matematyczne szanse na pierwszą lokatę. Dla zdobycia Scudetto kluczowa była seria zwycięstw 1:0. Na dobre mistrzostwo zapewniliśmy sobie wygrywając w poniedziałek z Sassuolo. Ci, którzy nas gonili, także rozegrali wielką kampanie. W każdym innym sezonie Roma zdobyłaby Scudetto. Niestety dla nich - na szczęście dla nas. Chcemy dalej kroczyć drogą zwycięstw by zapomnieć o europejskich niepowodzeniach i wrócić do Europy. Gdy pomylisz się w pucharach, możesz zapłacić wysoką cenę. Tak było w tym sezonie. 120px|right *Lamela za Vucinicia? :Mirko Vucinić wydaje się być jedną z opcji w ofensywie dla Tottenhamu Hotspur na przyszły sezon. W rozliczeniu za napastnika Koguty będą w stanie zaoferować dobrze znanego we Włoszech Erika Lamelę. Vucinić nie ma czego szukać w Turynie. Jego przyszłość dziennikarze widzą poza granicami Włoch choć wiele klubów przyjełoby Czarnogórzanin z otwartymi ramionami. Napastnika, który najlepsze lata kariery przeżył w Romie, w swoich szeregach widzą przedstawiciele Tottenhamu. Daniel Levy byłby skłonny w rozliczeniu zaoferować Erika Lamelę który z różnych przyczyn, przede wszystkim tych zdrowotnych, nie zrobił zawrotnej kariery na White Hart Lane. *Vidal będzie operowany :Juventus Turyn potwierdził, że Arturo Vidal będzie mieć operację na kolano. Zabieg ma zostać przeprowadzony w środę. Od jakiegoś czasu spekulowano, że Chilijczyk powinien pójść pod nóż z powodu pojawiających się ciągle problemów z kolanem. Juventus potwierdził, że Vidal odwiedził w Barcelonie Ramona Cugata, wybitnego doktora. Razem ze sztabem medycznym Starej Damy i reprezentacji Chile zastanawiali się nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Vidala. Dla Vidala sezon Serie A właśnie dobiegł końca. Niewiadomą jest natomiast jego dyspozycja w trakcie Mistrzostw Świata, które odbędą się w Brazylii. 120px|right *Nedved: Pogba powinien zostać w Juve :Rozmawiałem z Mino Raioli, który był kiedyś moim agentem, a teraz reprezentuje interesy m.in. Paula Pogba. Powiedziałem mu, że Francuz powinien zostać w Juventusie, gdyż będzie to dobre dla jego rozwoju. Pogba zostanie w Turynie, tak sam jak Antonio Conte. Tuż po zakończeniu sezonu zasiądziemy do rozmów z naszym trenerem na temat nowego kontraktu. Jesteśmy zadowoleni z wyników zespołu i chcemy dalej podążać obraną drogą. Następnie Neved skupił się na trzecim mistrzostwie z rzędu zdobytym przez Juventus. W tym roku mieliśmy bardzo silnego rywala w postaci Romy. Kluczowym momentem sezonu było wyjazdowe starcie z Genoą. Najpierw Buffon obronił karnego, a potem Pirlo zdobył bramkę z rzutu wolnego w doliczonym czasie gry. *Llorente: Spektakularny debiut :Już w swoim pierwszym sezonie w Juventusie Turyn Fernando Llorente stał się istotnym elementem układanki trenera Antonio Conte. Po zdobyciu mistrzostwa Włoch hiszpański snajper przyznał, że nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego debiutu. Przyjść tutaj i wygrać Scudetto w pierwszym sezonie to spektakularna rzecz. To niesamowite, dla mnie spełnienie marzeń, a teraz po ciężkiej pracy możemy się z tego cieszyć. Wciąż musimy poprawić wiele aspektów, ale praca jest odpowiednią ścieżką, by się rozwijać. Jest z nami Antonio Conte i mamy nadzieję, że z każdym rokiem będziemy coraz lepsi. Czuję się naprawdę szczęśliwy, ponieważ tak jak zawsze powtarzałem, pierwszy sezon we Włoszech nie jest łatwy. Jestem jednak zadowolony z tego, co zrobiłem dla zespołu. 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (36/38): Juventus 1-0 Atalanta :Juventus Turyn w dobrych nastrojach będzie świętował zdobycie kolejnego mistrzostwa Włoch, gdyż w poniedziałkowym meczu 36. kolejki ligi włoskiej pokonał przed własną publicznością 1:0 Atalantę Bergamo. Gola na wagę trzech punktów dla ekipy ze stolicy Piemontu strzelił Simone Padoin. Dla gracza urodzonego w Gemona del Friuli było to pierwsze trafienie w tym sezonie. :Juventus - Atalanta 1:0 (0:0) :bramki: 72' Padoin (asysta Pogba) :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari; Barzagli, Ogbonna, Chiellini; Lichtsteiner (85' Pepe), Padoin, Marchisio, Pogba, Peluso; Osvaldo (65' Tevez), Giovinco (46' Quagliarella) :Atalanta (4-4-2): Consigli; Bellini, Yepes (77' Nica), Lucchini (46' Benalouane), Brivio; Raimondi (64' Estigarribia), Baselli, Carmona, Bonaventura; Moralez, Denis :Żółte kartki: 71' Estigarribia *Conte: Benfica nie zasłużyła na finał :Po zremisowanym 0:0 spotkaniu półfinałowym pomiędzy Juventusem a Benfiką mocno na sędziego narzekał szkoleniowiec Starej Damy – Antonio Conte. Opiekun Bianconerich wytknął również swoim przeciwnikom to, że grali na czas. Niestety nie udało nam się osiągnąć zamierzonego celu. Dla nas to na pewno wstydliwe, że nie udało nam się awansować. Jednak rywale nam utrudniali grę jak mogli, a do tego sędzia również im pomagał. Dziwne jest to, że Benfica, która w dwóch meczach z nami oddała dwa strzały na bramkę awansowała do finału Ligi Europy. Juventus z całą pewnością zdecydowanie bardziej zasłużył na awans. Zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy, aby wygrać. Ten sezon jest niezwykle ekscytujący, ale też bardzo wyczerpujący, gdyż po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mieliśmy okazję rywalizować w końcowej fazie europejskich rozgrywek. Mój zespół się starał. Zawodnicy biegali od pierwszej do 95 minuty. Aczkolwiek nie udało nam się strzelić gola, który z pewnością wpłynąłby na poczynania na boisku. W ostatecznym rozrachunku Benfika miała więcej szczęścia i gra w finale. 120px|right *Chiellini: To my powinniśmy być w finale :Po meczu z Benfiką rozczarowany z powodu braku awansu do finału Europa League był Giorgio Chiellini. Reprezentant Włoch podobnie jak trener Starej Damy był zdania, że portugalska drużyna nie zasłużyła na to, aby grać w finale Ligi Europy. Jestem bardzo rozczarowany tym, że w finale europejskich rozgrywek zagra drużyna, która oddała dwa strzały na bramkę. My natomiast stworzyliśmy sobie mnóstwo sytuacji strzeleckich i swoją przygodę z Ligą Europy zakończyliśmy. Benfica jest w finale, ale według mnie my bardziej na ten awans zasłużyliśmy. W ostatnich dziesięciu minutach zdominowaliśmy swojego rywala całkowicie, ale nie dało to żadnego efektu. Płacimy za nierozważną grę w obronie w pierwszym meczu. Może byliśmy w Lizbonie za mało zdeterminowani i to okazało się decydujące. W rewanżu zaprezentowaliśmy ogromną wolę walki i charakter, ale to nie wystarczyło. Benfikę muszę jednak pochwalić za przygotowanie fizyczne. Z całym jednak szacunkiem do przeciwnika, ale to my powinniśmy być w finale. *LE 2013-14 (1/2) (2 mecz): Juventus 0-0 Benfica :Finał Ligi Europy w Turynie piłkarze miejscowego Juventusu będą mogli obejrzeć co najwyżej z trybun, gdyż podopieczni Antonio Conte nie zdołali złamać defensywy Benfiki Lizbona i zremisowali 0:0. Przy zwycięstwie Portugalczyków u siebie 2:1, to właśnie oni awansowali do decydującego starcia. :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Caceres, Bonucci (72' Giovinco), Chiellini; Lichtsteiner, Pogba, Pirlo, Vidal (78' Marchisio), Asamoah; Tevez, Llorente (78' Osvaldo) :Benfica (4-2-3-1): Oblak; Pereira, Garay, Luisao, Siqueira; Amorin, Perez; Markovic (85' Sulejmani), Rodrigo (68' Almeida), Gaitan (76' Salvio); Lima. :Żółte kartki: 63' Asamoah - 56' Rodrigo, 61' Perez, 82' Oblak, 95' Salvio :Czerwone kartki: 89' Vucinic - 66' Perez, 89' Marković Kwiecień 120px|right *Conte: Roma i Garcią robią krok do tyłu :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte po raz kolejny ostro zareagował na komentarze ze strony między innymi trenera Romy Rudiego Garcii. Tymczasem Stara Dama zrobiła w poniedziałek wielki krok w kierunku zapewnienia sobie trzeciego z rzędu mistrzowskiego tytułu. Słyszę, że ludzie mówią, że Roma robi coś stratosferycznego. To mówię, że mamy osiem punktów przewagi nad Romą i gramy w półfinale Ligi Europy. Jeśli Roma jest stratosferyczna, to nie potrafię znaleźć przymiotnika opisującego Juventus. Jeśli wygramy Ligę Europy, to uznają za bezwartościowe trofeum. Jeśli przegramy, to ludzie powiedzą, że Juventus nie jest gotowy na Europę. Kiedy coś osiągamy, ludzie zachowują się, jakby to było coś normalnego. Powinno się być ostrożnym przy wypowiadaniu się. Roma i Garcia zrobili krok do tyłu, sugerując jakąś "pomoc" i twierdząc, że przeciwnicy nie dają z siebie wszystkiego. Jeśli to jest kultura piłkarska, to jest to krok wstecz. *Zidane kontaktował się z Pogbą :O zainteresowaniu Paulem Pogbą ze strony Realu Madryt wiadomo już od kilku miesięcy. Królewscy nie zamierzają zwlekać i już teraz starają się przekonać 20-latka do transferu. Zdaniem France Football asystent trenera Zinedine Zidane telefonicznie kontaktował się już z zawodnikiem w tej sprawie. Szkoleniowiec Los Blancos widzi w utalentowanym pomocniku idealnego następcę dla Xabiego Alonso. Władze Juventus nie mają jednak zamiaru łatwo oddać jednego ze swoich czołowych zawodników, dlatego w kuluarach krąży zaporowa kwota odstępnego opiewająca na 70 milionów euro. W gronie klubów monitorujących sytuację byłego gracza Manchesteru United znajduje się także Paris Saint-Germain i AS Monaco. 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (35/38): Sassuolo 1-3 Juventus :Nie po myśli sympatyków Romy zakończyło się spotkanie Sassuolo z Juventusem. Mimo że podopieczni Eusebio Di Francesco pierwsi objęli prowadzenie, to były to jednak dobre złego początki dla gospodarzy. W kolejnych fragmentach meczu 35. kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy na boisku panowała już tylko drużyna z Turynu i po golach: Teveza, Marchisio oraz Llorente goście z Piemontu zwyciężyli 3:1. :Sassuolo - Juventus 1:3 (1:1) :bramki: 9' Zaza - 35' Tevez (asysta Marchisio), 58' Marchisio (asysta Pirlo), 76' Llorente (asysta Lichtsteiner) :Sassuolo (4-3-3): Pegolo; Gazzola, Antei, Cannavaro, Longhi; Chibsah (78' Brighi), Magnanelli, Ziegler (65' Floccari); Sansone (83' Masucci), Zaza, Floro Flores :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Chiellini, Ogbonna (74' Bonucci), Barzagli; Isla (63' Lichsteiner), Pogba, Pirlo (80' Vidal), Marchisio, Asamoah; Llorente, Tevez :Żółte kartki: 66' Zaza - 65' Ogbonna *LE 2013-14 (1/2) (1 mecz): Benfica 2-1 Juventus :Benfika Lizbona w pierwszym meczu półfinałowym Europa League pokonała na własnym stadionie Juventus Turyn 2:1. Gospodarze już w trzeciej minucie gry za sprawą Garaya objęli prowadzenie. Po zmianie stron do wyrównania doprowadził Tevez, ale ostatnie słowo należało do Orłów, którzy dzięki trafieniu Limy wygrali 2:1. :Benfica - Juventus 2:1 (1:0) :bramki: 3' Garay, 84' Lima - 73' Tevez (asysta Asamoah) :Benfica (4-3-3): Artur - Maxi Pereira, Luisao, Garay, Siqueira - Marković, Enzo Perez, Andre Gomes (82' Cavaleiro) - Sulejmani (60' Almeida), Cardozo (62' Lima), Rodrigo :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner, Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Vucinić (65' Giovinco), Tevez (82' Osvaldo) :Żółte karktki: 34' Gomes, 71' Artur, 88' Almeida - 45' Pogba 120px|right *Conte: To niesprawiedliwy wynik :W pierwszym półfinałowym meczu Ligi Europejskiej Benfica Lizbona pokonała u siebie Juventus Turyn 2:1. Szkoleniowiec Bianconerich, Antonio Conte, po spotkaniu skrytykował swoich obrońców za to, że pozwolili sobie na momenty dekoncentracji, które kosztowały zespół utratę bramek. Benfica wyszła na prowadzenie bardzo szybko bo już po trzech minutach gry, kiedy to na listę strzelców wpisał się Ezequiel Garay. Ostatecznie, drużyna z Lizbony wygrała 2:1 i za tydzień w Turynie będzie bronić skromnej przewagi. Zdaniem Antonio Conte, jego podopieczni prezentowali się na tyle dobrze, by nie przegrać tego spotkania. Mam wielki żal o ten niesprawiedliwy wynik. Zaczęliśmy mecz źle. Straciliśmy gola po kilku minutach gry, co zdecydowanie pomogło naszym rywalom. Jednakże potem przejęliśmy kontrolę i nie pozwalaliśmy Benfice praktycznie na nic. Czuliśmy, że w każdej chwili mogą skapitulować, ale ten drugi gol wziął się znikąd. Szkoda, bo w tamtym momencie to my dążyliśmy do zdobycia drugiej bramki. Przysnęliśmy w obronie. Sprawa awansu do finału wciąż jest jednak otwarta. Dzisiaj zobaczyłem grę Juve, która napawa mnie optymizmem. Nie jest łatwo przyjechać do Lizbony i zagrać w taki sposób z zespołem, który jest niepokonany na własnym terenie. Nie graliśmy w utartym włoskim stylu, ponieważ atakowaliśmy i utrzymywaliśmy intensywne tempo. Benfica musiała skupić się wyłącznie na kontratakach. *Marotta o pogłoskach na temat Sancheza :Włoskie media donosiły, że władze Juventusu Turyn są o krok od zakontraktowania pomocnika Barcelony Alexisa Sancheza na kolejny sezon. Głos w tej sprawie zabrał dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy Beppe Marotta. Generalnie nie dementujemy tego typu historii, ponieważ pojawia się ich mnóstwo. Oczywiście Sanchez jest bardzo ważnym piłkarzem i bohaterem wielkiego transferu z Udinese do Barcelony, gdzie potwierdził swoją wartość. Obecnie reprezentuje on barwy Blaugrany, dlatego nic więcej nie muszę dodawać. 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (34/38): Juventus 1-0 Bologna :Juventus FC wciąż na zwycięskiej ścieżce - bianconeri pokonali skromnie Bolognę 1:0, po trafieniu Paula Pogby. Podopieczni Antonio Conte są na najlepszej drodze do obrony mistrzowskiego tytułu, nie dając szans AS Romie na dogonienie ich w tabeli. :Juventus - Bologna 1:0 (0:0) :bramki: 64' Pogba (asysta Isla) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Barzagli, Ogbonna, Chiellini; Isla (81' Padoin), Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah; Llorente, Giovinco (89' Vidal). :Bologna (3-5-1-1): Curci; Antonsson (80' Laxalt), Sorensen, Cherubin; Garics, Friberg, Pazienza (89' Acquafresca), Christodoulopoulos, Morleo; Ibson (70' Paponi), Cristaldo. :Żółte kartki: 53' Antonsson, 74' Friberg *Gabbiadini przeniesie się do Juventusu :Napastnik Sampdorii Manolo Gabbiadini zostanie w Genui tylko przez następny miesiąc. Karta 22-latka jest współwłasnością Dorii i Juventusu, a Stara Dama postanowiła dołączyć utalentowanego zawodnika do swojej kadry na następny sezon - podało "Tuttosport". Gabbiadini najczęściej gra jako wysunięty napastnik, ale może równie dobrze występować na skrzydle w ustawieniu 4-3-3. Trener mistrzów Włoch Antonio Conte jest fanem piłkarza i poprosił działaczy Juve o sprowadzenie Manolo do stolicy Piemontu. W bieżącym sezonie Gabbiadini wystąpił w 30 meczach Serie A, w których strzelił osiem bramek i zaliczył trzy asysty. W Coppa Italia snajper dołożyć dwa trafienia. Eksperci wyceniają go an 9,5 mln euro. 120px|right *Conte dziękował Tevezowi :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn, Antonio Conte nie krył radości po tym jak Carlos Tevez porównał go do sir Alexa Fergusona. Trener Bianconerich odpłacił tym samym i w superlatywach wypowiadał się o Argentyńczyku. Wywiad z Carlosem, który pojawił się w mediach, uczynił mnie bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Zostałem porównany do trenera tworzącego przez lata historię. Dziękuję, zawsze dziękuję swoim zawodnikom. Wielokrotnie powtarzałem, że trener może mieć 100 tysięcy pomysłów, a bez wielkich zawodników nic nie zdziała. Przez ostatnie trzy lata miałem to szczęście, że miałem takich zawodników w zespole. I nigdy nie przestanę im dziękować. Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkałem się z Tevezem, od razu chciałem go mieć w zespole. Widziałem jego dominację, jego wielką osobowość. Słyszałem o jego złych zachowaniach na treningach, tymczasem u nas jest przykładem profesjonalizmu. *Serie A 2013-14 (33/38): Udinese 0-2 Juventus :Kolejny bardzo pewny krok ku obronie mistrzostwa Włoch wykonał w poniedziałkowym spotkaniu Serie A Juventus, który pokonał na wyjeździe Udinese Calcio 2:0. Gole dla zespołu Antonio Conte zdobywali Sebastian Giovinco i Fernando Llorente. :Udinese - Juventus 0:2 (0:2) :bramki: 16' Giovinco (asysta Pogba), 26' Llorente :Udinese (3-5-1-1): Scuffet - Heurtaux, Danilo, Domizzi - Basta, Yebda (70' Muriel), Allan, Pereyra, Gabriel Silva - Bruno Fernandes - Di Natale (79' Lopez) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Ogbonna, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (75' Isla), Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Giovinco (82' Vucinić), Llorente (85' Osvaldo) :Żółte kartki: 60' Heurteaux - 18' Bonucci (poza boiskiem), 54' Ogbonna, 75' Lichtsteiner 120px|right *Conte zostanie na długie lata w Juventusie? :Trener Antonio Conte ma niedługo przedłużyć swoją umowę z Juventusem. Tak przynajmniej przewidują działacze mistrzów Włoch, którzy chcą za wszelką cenę zatrzymać u siebie szkoleniowca. Kontrakt Conte ze Starą Damą wygasa z końcem czerwca 2015 roku. Wszyscy w turyńskim klubie są bardzo zadowoleni z pracy jaką Conte wykonał na Juventus Stadium. W przeciągu trzech lat Bianconeri zdobyli dwa mistrzostwa i dwa Superpuchary Italii, a w tym sezonie są blisko wygrania trzeciego Scudetto z rzędu. Co więcej, Juve awansowało do półfinału Ligi Europy i ma szansę na pierwsze europejskie trofeum od 18 lat. By przekonać Conte do pozostania w stolicy Piemontu działacze Juventusu zaoferują mu podwyżkę oraz większe kompetencje przy decydowaniu o przyszłych transferach do klubu. Parafowanie nowej umowy zaplanowane jest po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu. Stara Dama chce najpierw sięgnąć po mistrzostwo kraju i Ligę Europy. *Lippi: Juve wygra scudetto :Juventus Turyn jest już na ostatniej prostej w drodze po kolejny tytuł mistrzowski. Ponadto Stara Dama rywalizuje jeszcze w europejskich pucharach, gdzie w półfinale Ligi Europy zmierzy się z Benfiką Lizbona. Na temat postawy turyńczyków na łamach włoskich mediów wypowiedział się Marcelo Lippi. Liga włoska w tym sezonie jest wyjątkowa. W ciągu dziesięciu lat nie było tak niesamowitej ekipy jaką w tym sezonie jest Juventus. Nawet Stara Dama z 2002 roku nie była na takim poziomie. Mam ogromny szacunek do Antonio Conte za to jaką pracę wykonuje w Turynie. Roma rozgrywa również niezwykły sezon, ale nie sądzę, aby Juventus roztrwonił swoją przewagę. Myślę, że Stara Dama sięgnie po scudetto. Są niezwykle zmotywowani, aby osiągnąć końcowy sukces. Czy Juve zdobędzie 100 punktów? Wydaje mi się, że nie muszą koncentrować się na tym celu. To byłaby świetna sprawa wygrać mistrzostwo Włoch z takim dorobkiem punktowym, ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Mistrz świata z reprezentacją Włoch z 2006 roku odniósł się również do postawy Juventusu w Europa League. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Juventus może wygrać Ligę Europy w tym sezonie. Po tak długim oczekiwaniu czymś wyjątkowym byłoby wgranie trofeum na arenie międzynarodowej. Juventus pod względem technicznym ma przewagę nad resztą rywali. Ponadto finał będzie rozgrywany w Turynie i to także duży atut. Powinni się dostać do finału. 120px|right *Conte: Wcale nie było łatwo :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte podkreślił, że jego drużynie wcale nie było łatwo o awans do półfinału Ligi Europy. Stara Dama wywalczyła awans po dwóch zwycięstwach nad Olympique Lyon. W czwartkowym rewanżu zwyciężyła przed własną publicznością 2:1. Kiedy dochodzi się do tych poziomu, to rywalizujesz ze znakomitymi zespołami, które są dobrze zorganizowane. To nie jest tak, że gdy nazywasz się Juventus to jesteś witany na czerwonymi dywanie i możesz liczyć na pewne zwycięstwo. Jeżeli ktoś uważam, że wszystko jest łatwe, bo jesteśmy Juventusem, to się myli. Musimy twardo stąpać po ziemi i nie zapominać, że trzy lata temu ten zespół nie był nawet w Lidze Europejskiej. Wygraliśmy wiele w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat i dobrze radzimy sobie w tym sezonie. Kibice muszą trzymać się blisko zespołu przez 90 minut. Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie. Nie możemy jednak nigdy zapominać o przyszłości. Co się stało przy straconej bramce? Przysnęliśmy. To proste. Myśleliśmy, że będzie to łatwe. Jeżeli chodzi o półfinały, to myślę, że Benfica jest najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem, na którego możemy trafić w losowaniu. *Pogba: Nie myślę teraz o przyszłości :W szatni Juventusu Turyn panuje euforia po awansie do półfinału Ligi Europy. Przy okazji wczorajszego triumfu nad Olympique Lyon pomocnik Starej Damy Paul Pogba został zapytany o jego przyszłość w barwach Bianconerich. Władze włoskiego klubu chcą przedłużyć kontrakt z 21-latkiem, ale kusza go także inne europejskie zespoły. Znajduje się on bowiem w kręgu zainteresowania takich klubów jak Real Madryt, Manchester United, Monaco, czy Paris Saint-Germian. Nie myślę teraz o tym. Juventus chce mnie zatrzymać za wszelką cenę? To dla mnie powód do radości. Na razie koncentruje się na dobrych występach, a potem zobaczymy. Mierzyliśmy się z silnym zespołem, ale na szczęście udało nam się wygrać i przejść do następnej fazy. Teraz musimy skupić się na następnym spotkaniu w Serie A, a potem dopiero na półfinale Ligi Europy. 120px|right *LE 2013-14 (1/4) (2 mecz): Juventus 2-1 Lyon :Czwartkowy wieczór w Europa League upłynie pod znakiem rywalizacji Juventusu Turyn z Olympique Lyon. Gospodarze podejdą do tego spotkania jako zespół, który potrafił sobie wypracować w pierwszym meczu obu teamów jednobramkową zaliczkę. Jednakże dowodzeni przez Remy'ego Garde'a piłkarze na Juventus Stadium jadą z mocnym postanowieniem odrobienia strat. :Juventus - Lyon 2:1 (1:1) :bramki: 4' Pirlo, 68' Marchisio (asysta Isla) - 18' Briand :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini - Isla, Vidal (75' Pogba), Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah - Tevez (78' Giovinco), Vucinić (58' Llorente) :Lyon (4-3-1-2): A.Lopes - Tolisso, B.Kone, Umtiti, Bedimo - Gonalons, Ferri, Mvuemba - Malbranque (76' Danic) - Briand (70' N'Jie), Lacazette (70' Gomis) :Żółte kartki: 46' Bonucci, 80' Marchisio - 84' Umiti, 88' Gonalon 120px|right *LE 2013-14 (1/4) (1 mecz): Lyon 0-1 Juventus :Olympique Lyon przegrał na własnym boisku pierwszy mecz ćwierćfinałowy Ligi Europy z Juventusem Turyn i znacznie oddalił się od kolejnej fazy rozgrywek. Jedynego gola spotkania zdobył w jego końcówce Leonardo Bonucci. :Olympique Lyon - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 85' Bonucci :Lyon (4-4-2): A.Lopes; Tolisso, B.Koné, Umtiti, Bedimo; Gonalons, Ferri, Malbranque (86' Fekir), Mvuemba; Briand (89' Njie), Lacazette (75' Gomis). :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini; Isla (78' Lichtsteiner), Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah; Tevez (55' Vucinić), Osvaldo (68' Giovinco). :Żółte kartki: 42' Tolisso, 68' Lopes - 68' Giovinco, 90+2' Vucinić *Marotta skrytykował Napoli :W szeregach Napoli zapanowała wielka radość po zwycięstwie nad zmierzającym po mistrzostwo Juventusem Turyn w ostatniej kolejce. Dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy Beppe Marotta skrytykował piłkarzy ze Stadio San Paolo. Zachowali się, jak prowincjonalny klub, który popadł w szaleństwo po zwycięstwie nad wielkim zespołem. Taka postawa nie przystoi Napoli. Ekipa spod Wezuwiusza wygrała z Juventusem 2:0 po golach Jose Callejona i Driesa Mertensa przed własną publicznością. Byliśmy trochę zdenerwowani przesadną euforią Napoli, które po prostu wygrało jeden z ligowych meczów warty trzy punkty. 120px|right *Wymiana Pogba-Cavani? Juventus mówi nie :Paris Saint-Germain złożył ofertę za pomocnika Juventusu Paula Pogbę. Mistrzowie Francji zaoferowali za 20-latka kartę zawodniczą Edinsona Cavaniego, ale bianconeri nie wyrazili zgody na ten transfer - podało czwartkowe wydanie dziennika "Tuttosport". Juventus nie chce pozbywać się Pogby, ale może zezwolić na transfer tej wschodzącej gwiazdy w obliczu bardzo wysokie oferty. Media na Półwyspie Apenińskim spekulują, że Stara Dama przyjęłaby propozycję w wysokości 70-80 mln euro. Za te pieniądze turyńczycy mogliby wzmocnić się dwoma graczami ze światowego topu. Co ciekawe, Juventus jest bardzo zainteresowany usługami Cavaniego. Trener Antonio Conte marzy o linii napadu składającej się z Urugwajczyka i Carlosa Teveza. Problemem są jednak zarobki snajpera. Edinson zarabia na Parc des Princes 10 mln euro rocznie, kwotę której Juve nie byłby w stanie mu zaoferować. W wyścigu o podpis Pogby rywalizują Paris Saint-Germain i Real Madryt. Młody Francuz wolałby przenieść się do stolicy Hiszpanii, ale póki co jest związany z Juventusem do 2017 roku. Działacze mistrzów Włoch chcą przedłużyć z nim kontrakt i zaoferować mu sowitą podwyżkę. *Agent: Rozmowy w sprawie Pogby dopiero po mundialu :Paul Pogba to jeden z najbardziej rozchwytywanych piłkarzy Juventusu Turyn. Media regularnie dostarczają informacje o zainteresowaniu takich klubów jak Real Madryt, Manchester United czy Paris Saint-Germain. Agent zawodnika wyjawił, że jego klient rozważy ewentualne oferty dopiero po Mistrzostwach Świata. Obecnie Paul skupia się wyłącznie na walce o tytuł mistrzowski i zwycięstwie w Lidze Europy. Nie ma pośpiechu. Do mundialu nie będziemy się zajmować ofertami. Wszelkie negocjacje przełożymy na później. Pogba chce rozegrać wspaniały turniej, dlatego musi skupić się wyłącznie na grze przez kolejne trzy miesiące. Obecnie przechodzi znakomity okres w Turynie. Nie ma żadnych problemów w klubie. Jest zadowolony z Juventusu tak samo, jak wszyscy są usatysfakcjonowani jego postawą. Obowiązuje go kontrakt do 2016 roku. Na tę chwilę Pogba nigdzie się nie wybiera. Jeśli pewnego dnia nadejdzie szalona oferta, wówczas usiądziemy z władzami klubu i ocenimy ją. Mam tu na myśli przede wszystkim Real Madryt. Rozważymy wszystkie opcje po mundialu we właściwym czasie: zarówno oferty transferowe, jak i propozycje przedłużenia umowy z Juventusem. To prawda, że obecnie nie prowadzę rozmów z władzami Starej Damy. Wszystko zostało przełożone i one dobrze o tym wiedzą. 120px|right *Pirlo: Tutaj jest mi dobrze :Andrea Pirlo ani myśli o zmianie barw klubowych - doświadczony reprezentant Włoch zamierza pozostać w Juventusie Turyn w którym jest szczęśliwy od pierwszego dnia. Przez ostatnie lata miałem możliwość wyjazdu zagranicę i z niej nie skorzystałem. Suma sumarum uważam iż Turyn jest dla mnie najlepszym miejscem. To już trzeci sezon Conte, a głód wygranych pozostaje taki sam. Zdobyte doświadczenie czy wiedza pozwalają cały czas wygrywać mimo zmiany ustawienia i stylu gry. Ja zawsze gram o wygraną, zawsze mam jakiś cel do zrealizowania. Odpadliśmy z Ligi Mistrzów, ale koncentrujemy się na Lidze Europejskiej. Im więcej masz przed sobą celów, tym większy jest głód wygranej. Napoli? Wielki mecz. Wyjdziemy na boisko wygrać tak jak zawsze. Nowy kontrakt Prandellego? Bardzo nas to cieszy, jest świetnym fachowcem. *Serie A 2013-14 (31/38): Napoli 2-0 Juventus :W ostatnim niedzielnym pojedynku w ramach 32. kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy SSC Napoli pokonało na własnym boisku lidera i mistrza Włoch, Juventus FC 2:0. Gole dla neapolitańczyków zdobywali Callejon i Mertens. Porażka nie zagraża pozycji drużyny Antonio Conte w lidze, ale przerwana została passa 22 meczów bez porażki i siedmiu zwycięstw z rzędu. :Napoli - Juventus 2:0 (1:0) :bramki: 37' Callejon, 81' Mertens :Napoli (4-2-3-1): Reina; Henrique, Fernandez, Albiol, Ghoulam; Inler, Jorginho; Callejon (89' Dzemaili), Hamsik (79' Mertens), Insigne; Higuain (74' Pandev). :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini; Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba (61' Marchisio), Asamoah (53' Isla); Osvaldo (70' Vucinic), Llorente. :Żółte kartki: 35' Inler, 63' Henrique - 54' Lichtsteiner, 58' Bonucci, 90+3' Vidal Marzec 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (30/38): Juventus 2-1 Parma :Juventus pokonał w ramach spotkania włoskiej ekstraklasy FC Parmą 2:1. Oba trafienia dla gospodarzy zaliczył Carlos Tevez, honor gialloblu uratował zaś Cristian Molinaro. Została dzisiaj przerwana passa Parmy, a Juventus przedłużył swoją - zwycięstw na własnym boisku. :Juventus - Parma 2-1 (2-0) :bramki: 25', 32' Tevez - 62' Molinaro :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (70' Isla), Vidal, Pirlo (67' Marchisio), Pogba, Asamoah - Tevez, Llorente (74' Quagliarella) :Parma (3-5-2): Mirante - Paletta, Lucarelli (61' Cassani), Felipe - Molinaro, Biabiany, Parolo, Marchionni (79' Schelotto), Obi (61' Acquah) - Amauri, Cassano :żółte kartki: 30' Asamoah, 44' Vidal, 73' Tevez - 11' Obi, 76' Cassani, 85' Acquah :czerwona kartka: 65' Amauri *Conte: Drużyna czasem mnie zadziwia :Juventus, który pokonał w środowy wieczór Parmę, sięgnął po piętnaste z rzędu zwycięstwo na własnym boisku. Ta drużyna czasem i mnie samego zaskakuje. Za sprawą wygranej, Stara Dama zrobiła kolejny krok w kierunku obrony mistrzostwa Włoch. Nie ukrywam, że z naszej postawy jestem naprawdę zadowolony. Musimy mieć także na uwadze, że pokonaliśmy znakomicie spisującą się na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni Parmę. Za sprawą indywidualności, takich jak Carlos Tevez, sięgnęliśmy jednak po zwycięstwo. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórzy z moich piłkarzy mogą potrzebować odpoczynku, ale na ten moment nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Jesteśmy w newralgicznej fazie sezonu i tylko przy odpowiedniej jakości oraz zaangażowaniu, będziemy sięgać po kolejne zwycięstwa. 120px|right *Vidal szczęśliwy w Turynie :Zawodnik Juventusu Arturo Vidal odniósł się do plotek łączących go z innymi klubami. Chilijczyk poinformował, że żadna wiadomość dotycząca zmiany barw nie jest w jego przypadku prawdziwa. Vidal był już łączony z wielkimi klubami w Hiszpanii i Anglii, a jednak nie ma zamiaru zmieniać otoczenia. Zarówno piłkarz, jak i jego najbliżsi czują się doskonale w obecnym miejscu zamieszkania, dlatego wszelkie informacje dotyczące zmiany barw wydają się być jedynie prasowymi spekulacjami. Mówiłem to już wielokrotnie, ale powtórzę jeszcze raz: moja rodzina i ja jesteśmy szczęśliwi w Turynie. Z tego też powodu nie mam ochoty słuchać spekulacji innych ludzi. *Serie A 2013-14 (29/38): Catania 0-1 Juventus :Wynikiem 0:1 zakończył się pojedynek Juventusu z Catanią na trudnym terenie w Sycylii. Taki rezultat przypadł ostatnio do gustu Antonio Conte i spółce, ponieważ towarzyszy Bianconerim już od 3 ostatnich spotkań i pod kątem wszystkich rozgrywek i biorąc pod uwagę tylko Serie A. :Catania - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 59' Tevez (asysta Osvaldo) :Catania (3-5-2): Andujar; Bellusci (65' Leto), Gyomber, Rolin; Izco, Plasil (82' Peruzzi), Lodi, Rinaudo, Monzon; Bergessio, Barrientos (84' Keko). :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari, Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini, Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Padoin, Isla (66' Asamoah), Tevez (87' Giovinco), Osvaldo (63' Llorente). :Żółte kartki: 3' Gyomber, 7' Bergessio, 87' Rolin - 14' Osvaldo :Czerwona kartka: 67. Bergessio 120px|right *Ranieri: Juve wygra Ligę Europy :Po tym jak Juventus Turyn wyeliminował w 1/8 finału Europa League Fiorentine, w kolejnej fazie tych rozgrywek los przydzielił Starej Damie Olympique Lyon. Na temat tego starcia wypowiedział się Claudio Ranieri, który nie ukrywa, że według niego mistrz Włoch jest faworytem do końcowego triumfu w Lidze Europy. Losowanie sprawiło, że przeciwnikiem zespołu Antonio Conte w ćwierćfinale Ligi Europy będzie Olympique Lyon. Wydaje mi się, że Juventus może przejść całą drogę do końca tych rozgrywek i odnieść sukces. W meczu z Galatasaray piłkarze Juventusu nie mogli zaprezentować pełni swoich możliwości z powodu fatalnego boiska. Następstwem tego było odpadnięcie Biało-czarnych z Ligi Mistrzów. Jednak przez to, że Juventus odpadł z Champions League będziemy mogli być świadkami meczu Juventus vs. Olympique. Jestem przekonany, że to będzie świetne widowisko. *Juventus znalazł następcę Pirlo? :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn, Andrea Pirlo już niebawem przedłuży swój kontrakt ze Starą Damą. Obecna umowa zawodnika wygasa w czerwcu obecnego roku. Tymczasem włodarze włoskiego klubu chcą mieć w zespole zastępcę dla 34-latka. Ma nim być pomocnik Atalanty Bergamo, Daniele Baselli. Pirlo rozegrał w tym sezonie 27 spotkań, w których zdobył trzy gole i zaliczył pięć asyst, a dziennikarze są pewni, że przynajmniej przez rok pozostanie jeszcze w Turynie. Tuttosport donosi natomiast, że 22-letni Baselli może zostać zawodnikiem mistrza Włoch już latem. Wszystko dlatego, żeby mógł podpatrywać grę Pirlo. Były reprezentant włoskie młodzieżówki jest wyceniany przez serwis transfermarkt.de na 2 mln euro. 120px|right *LE 2013-14 (1/8) (2 mecz): Fiorentina 0-1 Juventus :Po raz kolejny swoją ogromną wartość dla Juventusu potwierdził Andrea Pirlo, którego trafienie zapewniło turyńczykom awans do najlepszej ósemki Ligi Europy sezonu 2013/2014. Stara Dama pokonała Fiorentinę 1:0 i zwyciężyła w dwumeczu 2:1. :Fiorentina - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: Pirlo (71) :Fiorentina (3-5-1-1): Neto - Tomović, Gonzalo Rodriguez, Savić - Cuadrado, Aquilani, Pizarro (48' Ambrosini), Borja Valero, Vargas - Ilicić (72' Roncaglia)- Gomez (63' Matri) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini - Isla (76' Lichtsteiner), Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba, Asamoah - Tevez, Llorente (86' Osvaldo) :Żółte kartki: Rodriquez (30,69), Cuadrado (55), Neto (90+4) - Vidal (50), Tevez (90+4) :Czerwona kartka: 69' Rodriquez (69 - dwie żółte) *Manchester United chciał zatrzymać Pogbę :Odejście Paula Pogby jest powszechnie uważane za największy błąd Manchesteru United w ostatnich latach. Utalentowany Francuz trafił do Juventusu Turyn, gdzie jest jednym z filarów zespołu. Dyrektor wykonawczy Czerwonych Diabłów David Gill przekonuje, że 21-latek otrzymał bardzo atrakcyjną ofertę przedłużenia kontraktu. Zaoferowaliśmy mu nową umowę z bardzo dobrymi zarobkami i dużą prowizją dla jego menedżera. Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły, ponieważ to była bardzo skomplikowana kwestia. Mogę powiedzieć jedynie, że byliśmy bardzo rozczarowani. Jeśli kiedykolwiek piłkarz jest zdeterminowany, by odejść, a jego kontrakt na to zezwala, nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić. Mogę zapewnić was, że nie zawiniliśmy pod względem finansowym. 120px|right *Marotta: Straciliśmy 25 milionów euro w Stambule :Porażka Juventusu Turyn na stadionie w Stambule z Galatasarayem w ostatnim meczu fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów kosztowała włoskich mistrzów kwotę około 25 milionów euro - wykazał dyrektor sportowy Bianconerich, Giuseppe Marotta. Pod koniec ubiegłego roku Juve przegrał na wyjeździe z Galatą w meczu o awans do 1/8 finału 0:1. Porażka miała olbrzymi wpływ na sytuację finansową "Starej Damy". Na funkcjonowanie klubu wpływ mają czynniki, których nie da się zmierzyć. Jedna bramka może odmienić myślenie o 180 stopni. Porażka w Lidze Mistrzów kosztowała nas 25 milionów euro. Nasz rozwój finansowy w porównaniu z resztą Europy jest wolny. Niektóre stadiony zapełniają się zaledwie w połowie, dla nas nowa arena była strzałem w dziesiątkę. *Serie A 2013-14 (28/38): Genoa 0-1 Juventus :Gianluigi Buffon wybronił rzut karny, Andrea Pirlo zdobył pięknego, zwycięskiego gola - tak można skwitować spotkanie Genoi z Juventusem, zakończone wynikiem 1:0 dla przyjezdnych. Wcześniej dwa trafienia zaliczył Pablo Osvaldo, ale dwa razy uznawano u niego pozycję spaloną. :Genoa - Juventus 0:1 (0:0) :bramki: 89' Andrea Pirlo :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Chiellini, Bonucci, Caceres; Lichtsteiner (84' Isla), Pogba, Pirlo, Vidal (85' Padoin), Asamoah; Llorente, Osvaldo (79' Quagliarella). :Genoa (3-5-2): Perin; De Maio, Burdisso, Marchese; Motta, Sturaro, Matuzalem, Bertolacci, Antonelli; Gilardino (64' Calaio), Sculli :Żółte kartki: 12' De Maio, 22' Sturaro, 26' Sculli, 28' Gilardino - 50' Vidal, 60' Pogba 120px|right *Pogba celuje w Złotą Piłkę :Paul Pogba to jeden z najzdolniejszych piłkarzy młodego pokolenia. Eksperci wróżą mu wielką karierę, a jak sam przyznaje chciałby w przyszłości wygrać Złotą Piłkę. Chcę być najlepszy i sięgnąć po tę nagrodę. Francuz trafił do Włoch z Manchesteru United. Szybko stał się kluczowym zawodnikiem w talii trenera Antonio Conte. By osiągnąć mój cel muszę poprawić wszystkie aspekty mojej gry, a także uczyć się od tak wspaniałych zawodników jak Buffon, Pirlo czy Vidal. W Juventusie mam wszystko, ale zawsze chce się więcej. Co wyjątkowego jest w Starej Damie? Wielu wspaniałych zawodników. Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę grać razem z nimi. Oni są najlepsi we Włoszech, a żeby dołączyć do ich grona muszę się od nich uczyć. Kiedy już coś robię, czynię to, by stać się najlepszym. Przede mną wiele wyrzeczeń, ale mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia sięgnę po Złotą Piłkę. *Llorente: Jestem głodny sukcesów w lidze i w Europie :Jesteśmy bardzo zżytą drużyną i skupiamy się przede wszystkim na wygrywaniu. Wiemy, że wygranie Scudetto trzeci raz z rzędu nie jest łatwe, ale wszyscy o tym myślimy. W Lidze Europy też damy z siebie wszystko. Jestem głodny sukcesów w lidze i w Europie. Liga włoska bardzo różni się od hiszpańskiej. W Primera Division na boisku jest bardzo dużo miejsca i napastnicy nie mają problemów z ustawianiem się do podań. We Włoszech najważniejsza jest taktyka i snajperom nie daje się zbyt wiele wolnej przestrzeni. W Serie A trzeba się natrudzić, żeby zdobyć gola, a ja się bardzo cieszę, że parę tych bramek już zdobyłem. Następnie Llorente wrócił do czasu gry w Athletiku Bilbao. Spędziłem tam połowę swojego życia i wszystko mi się tam podobało. No może prawie wszystko, gdyż nie chcę wracać do ostatniego sezonu. Kiedy wiedziałem, że odejdę miałem wiele ofert, ale zdecydowałem się na Juventus. Przekonał mnie trener Conte i uważam, że podjąłem bardzo dobrą decyzję. Mój pierwszy rok w Juve jest bardzo udany. Nauczyłem się gry we Włoszech, mimo początkowych trudności. W Serie A jesteśmy liderami i niewiele brakuje nam do obrony tytułu. Mam dobry kontakt z kolegami z zespołu i czuję się częścią drużyny. Rysą na diamencie jest jednak wczesne odpadnięcie z Ligi Mistrzów. 120px|right *Conte: Zawsze jestem optymistą :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conte przyznał, że jego drużyna mogła pokusić się o zwycięstwo w pierwszym meczu 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej z Fiorentiną. Czwartkowe spotkanie zakończyło się remisem 1:1 i o awansie zadecyduje rewanż we Florencji. Zawsze jestem optymistą. To jest mecz, gramy, aby wygrać i wiele już wygraliśmy, ale remis z Fiorentiną jest sprawiedliwy, ponieważ to mocna drużyna. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałem ten występ od niedzielnego. Drużyna stworzyła wiele okazji, trafiliśmy w poprzeczkę. Graliśmy również lepiej piłką niż w niedzielę. Gdy traci się bramkę zawsze są sytuacje do analizy. Zawsze można coś poprawić. Straciliśmy piłkę w środku pola i zostaliśmy zaskoczeni. Gomez zachował się bardzo dobrze i pokonał Buffona. To dobry wynik zarówno dla Juventusu, jak i Fiorentiny. Nie rozumiem więc dlaczego mielibyśmy jedną drużynę bardziej chwalić. To było świetne spotkanie, w którym mogliśmy zaprezentować włoską piłkę w Europie. *Vidal: Musimy wygrać we Florencji :Pomocnik Juventusu Arturo Vidal, nie był do końca zadowolony z wyniku czwartkowego meczu Ligi Europy, w którym Stara Dama zremisowała u siebie z Fiorentiną 1:1. Chilijczyk otworzył wynik meczu, natomiast wyrównał Mario Gomez. Dobrze wiemy, że Fiorentina to świetny zespół i jeśli faktycznie chcemy awansować do kolejnej rundy, musimy wygrać we Florencji. Co z moją pozycją na boisku? Gram tam, gdzie widzi mnie trener. Jeśli Antonio Conte zadecyduje o przesunięciu mnie z ulubionej pozycji na inną, podporządkuje się i będę robił swoje. Z Violą grało nam się ciężko. Dużo operowali piłką, wymieniali sporo podań i dlatego momentami nie mogliśmy nawiązać walki. Zauważyłem, że problemem dla nas jest rywalizowanie z drużynami, które grają środkiem boiska. 120px|right *LE 2013-14 (1/8) (1 mecz): Juventus 1-1 Fiorentina :Rezultatem 1:1 zakończyło się spotkanie dwóch przedstawicieli włoskiej Serie A w 1/8 finału Ligi Europy. Chociaż wynik meczu otworzył Arturo Vidal, to ostatnie słowo należało do zespołu z Toskanii. Wyrównującego gola strzelił Gomez. W związku z tym Juventus i Fiorentina do rewanżowego spotkania podejdą z takimi samymi szansami na awans. :Juventus - Fiorentina 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 3' Vidal (asysta Giovinco) - 79' Gomez :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Caceres, Ogbonna, Chiellini; Isla (82' Padoin), Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah; Giovinco (64' Llorente), Osvaldo (75' Pogba) :Fiorentina (4-3-1-2): Neto; Roncaglia, Gonzalo Rodríguez, Savic, Tomovic; Aquilani (77' Vargas), Pizarro, Mati Fernandez (51' Ambrosini); Borja Valero; Matri (67' Gomez), Ilicic. :Żółte kartki: 55' Pizzaro, 57' Rodriguez *Serie A 2013-14 (27/38): Juventus 1-0 Fiorentina :W pierwszym niedzielnym spotkaniu Serie A, Juventus skromnie 1:0 pokonał przed własną publicznością Fiorentina. Bramkę na wagę trzech punktów zdobył Kwadwo Asamoah. Tym samym Stara Dama zrobiła kolejny krok w kierunku obrony mistrzowskiego tytułu. Na uwagę zasługuje występ Rafała Wolskiego w drużynie gości. :Juventus - Fiorentina 1:0 (1:0) :bramki: 42' Asamoah (asysta Chiellini) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Barzagli, Ogbonna Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (79' Caceres), Vidal, Marchisio (88' Padoin), Pogba, Asamoah - Tevez (82' Isla), Llorente :Fiorentina (4-3-3): Neto - Diakite, Rodriguez, Savić, Pasqual - Anderson (57' Fernandez), Pizarro (65' Wolski), Aquilani - Cuadrado, Gomez (77' Matos), Vargas :Żółte kartki: Vidal (12), Asamoah (90) - Matos (81), Savić (85), Aquilani (87), Rodriguez (90) 120px|right *Raiola: Pogba czuje się dobrze w Juventusie :Jeśli Juventus zdecyduje się sprzedać Pogbę to na pewno nie będzie trudno znaleźć dla niego nowy klub. Francuz jest jak Mona Lisa, każdy chciałby mieć taki obraz w swojej galerii. Nie wiem czy Paul przedłuży niedługo kontrakt z Juventusem, gdyż Pogba ma już podpisaną długą umowę i jest ona dla niego odpowiednia. Co do transferu to absolutnie nikt się ze mną nie kontaktował. Nie wiem nic o zainteresowaniu Realu Madryt, Barcelony czy też Paris Saint-Germain. Paul jest szczęśliwy w Turynie, Stara Dama chce grać o najwyższe cele i ta współpraca powinna trwać. Następnie Raiola wspomniał o przyszłości Antonio Conte. Wątpię, by ten szkoleniowiec odszedł z Juventusu w najbliższym czasie. Conte chce wygrać wszystko w barwach Bianconerich. W tym sezonie musi skupić się na lidze włoskiej i Lidze Europy. Jeśli miałby gdzieś odejść to na pewno nie do Monaco. Conte chce wygrać Ligę Mistrzów. *Kolarov wróci do Włoch? :Aleksandar Kolarov trafił do Manchesteru City z Lazio Rzym w 2010 roku, ale kluby Serie A wciąż dobrze pamiętają o serbskim defensorze. Znalazł się on bowiem w kręgu zainteresowania Juventusu Turyn i Napoli. Kontrakt 28-latka z The Citizens dobiega końca w 2015 roku. Trener Starej Damy Antonio Conte chciałby wykorzystać ten fakt i sprowadzić go do Turynu. Jego transfer miałoby pomóc w zmianie ustawienia Juventusu na 4-3-3. Z kolei Rafael Benitez chce zabezpieczyć się na wypadek odejścia Juana Zunigi łączonego z przeprowadzką m.in. do Barcelony. 120px|right *Griezmann na celowniku czołowych klubów :Antoine Griezmann już od dłuższego czasu wzbudza zainteresowanie czołowych europejskich klubów. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że już latem dojdzie do walki przy zielonym stoliku o transfer pomocnika Realu Socieadad. W swoim składzie chciałby go mieć Real Madryt, Paris Saint-Germain, Arsenal i Juventus Turyn. W tym sezonie Francuz zdobył już 15 goli i jest wyróżniającą się postacią w całej Primera Division. Katalońska gazeta Sport podaje, że wkrótce może on zmienić otoczenie i przenieść się do jednego z wymienionych we wstępie zespołów. Kontrahenci będą musieli głęboko sięgnąć do kieszeni. Baskijski klub oczekuje bowiem około 30 milionów euro. *Vidal do Barcelony, Sanchez do Turynu? :To mógłby być jeden z najbardziej gorących letnich transferów. Mundo Deportivo podaje, że FC Barcelona zamierza złożyć ofertę kupna pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Arturo Vidala. W zamian do stolicy Piemontu oprócz gotówki miałby powędrować Alexis Sanchez. Były gracz Bayeru Leverkusen stanowi łakomy kąsek na rynku transferowym. Jego pozyskaniem zainteresowane są takie zespoły jak Real Madryt, PSG, Bayern Monachium czy Manchester United. Zdaniem dziennikarzy hiszpańskiej gazety władze Dumy Katalonii przygotowują ofertę transferu Vidala za nieujawnioną kwotę i zamierzają dołączyć do transakcji kartę zawodniczą Alexisa Sancheza. Kontrakt Vidala z Juventusem obowiązuje do 2017 roku, ale decydenci Starej Damy zapowiedzieli, że każdy piłkarz w zespole ma swoją cenę. 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (26/38): Milan 0-2 Juventus :Juventus FC pokonał w hicie 26. kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy AC Milan 2:0. Gole dla Starej Damy zdobywali Llorente i Tevez. Rossoneri nie byli jednak zauważalnie słabsi - lider rozgrywek miał bowiem dzisiaj w bramce Buffona, który raz za razem zatrzymywał podopiecznych Clarenca Seedorfa. :Milan - Juventus 0:2 (0:1) :bramki: 44' Llorente (asysta Lichtsteiner), 68' Tevez (asysta Pirlo) :Milan (4-3-2-1): Abbiati; Abate, Rami, Bonera, Emanuelson; Poli (53' Saponara), De Jong, Montolivo (71' Honda); Kaka, Taarabt (75' Robinho); Pazzini. :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon, Barzagli, Bonucci, Caceres, Lichtsteiner (84' Padoin), Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio, Asamoah, Tevez (90+1' Giovinco), Llorente (90' Osvaldo). :Żółte kartki: 83' Bonera - 61' Marchisio, 64' Pirlo *LE 2013-14 (1/32) (2 mecz): Trabzonspor - Juventus 0-2 :Ani przez chwilę widmo odpadnięcia z Ligi Europy nie spojrzało w oczy Starej Damy. Piłkarze Juventusu Turyn pewnie pokonali Trabzonspor 2:0 w meczu 1/16 finału Europa League i w kolejnej fazie rozgrywek zmierzą się w bratobójczym starciu z Fiorentiną. Łupem bramkowym w zespole Biancnonerich podzieli się w czwartkowy wieczór Vidal i Osvaldo. Warto odnotować, że przy obu golach asystował Sebastian Giovinco. :Trabzonspor - Juventus 0:2 (0:2) :bramki: 18' Vidal, 33' Osvaldo (asysta Giovinco) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Caceres (58' Barzagli), Bonucci, Ogbonna; Isla, Vidal, Marchisio (72' Pirlo), Pogba (37' Padoin), Peluso; Giovinco, Osvaldo. :Trabzonspor (4-2-3-1): Onur Kivrak; Bosingwa (46' Osmanpaşa), Yumlu, Aykut Demir, Kadir Keles (37' Yavru); Zokora, Ozer Hurmaci; Olcan Adin, Mierzejewski (72' Bourceanu), Malouda; Janko 120px|right *Conte: Ogromna poprawa Juve :Antonio Conte pochwalił Juventus za postawę w rewanżowym meczu z Trabzonsporem i ostrzegał przed "bardzo trudną przeszkodą" jaką jego zdaniem będzie w 1/8 finału Fiorentina. "Stara Dama" wygrała w Stambule podobnie jak w pierwszym meczu, 2:0. Względem pierwszego meczu postawa mojej drużyny była dzisiaj zdecydowanie lepsza. Nastawienie było właściwie. Zbyt często przed tygodniem ryzykowaliśmy przegranego całego dwumeczu, stać nas było jedynie na pojedyncze zrywy. By z powodzeniem rywalizować w Lidze Europejskiej i Serie A potrzebuję wszystkich zawodników szerokiego składu. Niektórzy z tych chłopaków są źle traktowani przez krytyków, ale mogą odzyskać zaufanie i formę w tego typu konfrontacjach. Giovinco wypracował asystę jednak rozumiem jego złość. Jak każdy napastnik chce strzelać bramki. Mówiłem przed meczem, że nie przyjeżdżamy do Turcji bronić wyniku. Mieliśmy od początku starać się strzelić gola i tak było. Gdy mecz był ustawiony, mogłem dać odpocząć takim zawodnikom jak Paul Pogba czy Martin Caceres. Conte pochwalił Marchisio, który występował w tym meczu na pozycji Andrea Pirlo. Marchisio ma wszystko by spełnić tę rolę na boisku. Jeżeli zaczyna widać możliwość podań wertykalnych do napastników czy pomocników, może okazać się na tej pozycji wielką niespodzianką. Oczywiście Andrea pozostaje pierwszym wyborem, ale Marchisio może pozwolić mu się zrelaksować w niektórych sytuacjach. Następnie odniósł się do zbliżającego się dwumeczu 1/8 finału z Fiorentiną. Włoski pojedynek w 1/8? To nigdy nie jest dobre, ponieważ chcemy by włoskie zespoły dotarły tak daleko jak to tylko możliwe. Fiorentina ma wielką ochotę awansować dalej, to będzie bardzo trudna przeszkoda. *Balotelli zagra z Juventusem? :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Mario Balotelli wróci do zdrowia na niedzielny mecz z Juventusem. Napastnik AC Milan doznał kontuzji ramienia podczas spotkania 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Atletico Madryt. Początkowe diagnozy mówiły, że Super Mario może zapomnieć o grze w spotkaniach z Sampdorią i Juventusem. Piłkarz doszedł jednak do zdrowia szybciej niż można się było tego spodziewać. Zdaniem największych dzienników na Półwyspie Apenińskim, Balotelli wybiegnie w meczu przeciwko Starej Damie w podstawowym składzie. Do zdrowia wrócić powinien również wychowanek Milanu, Mattia De Sciglio. Od kiedy trenerem Rossonerich jest Clarence Seedorf, młody Włoch zadomowił się na dobre w podstawowej "jedenastce" mediolańczyków. Luty 120px|right *Bonucci odpowiada trenerowi Romy :Zdaniem Leonardo Bonucciego udział w europejskich pucharach wcale nie sprawi, że Juventus straci w Serie A kilka punktów, na co liczy Rudi Garcia, trener walczącej o mistrzostwo Romy. Juventus po zwycięstwie w spotkaniu derbowym przeciwko Torino ponownie powiększył przewagę nad goniącą go Romą. Obecnie różnica ta wynosi dziewięć punktów, przy czym rzymianie mają jedno spotkanie rozegrane mniej. Rudi Garcia, opiekun Romy ma nadzieję, że przewagę tą uda się zmniejszyć z powodu zaangażowania Juventusu w europejskie puchary. Defensor Starej Damy patrzy jednak na tą kwestię nieco inaczej. Słyszałem o wszystkich komentarzach trenera Romy, który liczy na nasze potknięcia w związku z udziałem w pucharach. Ja osobiście uważam, że dla wielkich zespołów gra w europejskich pucharach jest rodzajem dodatkowej motywacji i czymś bardziej pozytywnym niż negatywnym. *"Chiellini wróci do gry w przyszłym tygodniu" :Obrońca reprezentacji Włoch i Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini, najprawdopodobniej nie zagra w starciach z Trabzonsporem w Lidze Europy i AC Milan w Serie A. Mój brat powinien wrócić do gry dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Wiem, że Giorgio powoli dochodzi do siebie i wykonuje wszystkie zalecone ćwiczenia. Zawodnik chciałby bardzo zagrać w najbliższych meczach Juventusu, ale decyzja nie zależy od niego. Sztab medyczny Starej Damy na pewno nie będzie ryzykować jego zdrowiem. W najbliższych dniach mój brat wróci do treningów z resztą drużyny. Póki co ćwiczy indywidualnie. Jeśli będzie robić postępy jego powrót na boisko będzie szybszy niż można się spodziewać. 120px|right *Stara Dama dostała kosza od Amerykanów :W ostatnim czasie działacze Juventusu Turyn mocno zabiegali o 16-letniego obrońcę Kansas City – Palmera Browna. Informację taką podała oficjalna strona Major League Soccer. Według amerykańskiego źródła Stara Dama dwukrotnie kontaktowała się z właścicielami przedstawiciela MLS w sprawie zawodnika. Jednak oferta mistrzów Włoch nie usatysfakcjonowała Czarodziei i rozmowy zakończyły się fiaskiem. Warto odnotować, że Palmer Brown wziął ostatnio udział w trzech meczach młodzieżowej reprezentacji Stanów Zjednoczonych. Mieszkaniec Lee Summit w wieku 11 lat stał się członkiem młodzieżowej akademii Sporting Kansas City. *Conte: Zagraliśmy doskonale taktycznie :Juventus w derbach Turynu pokonał Torino 1:0 po trafieniu Carlosa Teveza. Po meczu trener Starej Damy, Antonio Conte, przyznał, że dostosował taktykę pod przeciwnika. Jednak teraz jest już myślami przy czwartkowej konfrontacji z Trabzonsporem. Nie widzę problemu zmęczenia w swoim zespole. Jednak nie zmianie to faktu, że w ostatnim czasie mieliśmy ciężkie mecze. Torino nie miało nic do stracenia. Wraz z Hellas są rewelacją rozgrywek. Moim zdaniem nasza gra pod względem taktycznym była doskonała. Nie mieliśmy chłodnych głów. Pozwoliliśmy Torino na niewiele i ograniczyliśmy ich możliwości na grę z kontry. Teraz musimy skupić się na czwartkowym spotkaniu. W Turcji czekać na nas będzie gorąca atmosfera i kto jest zdania, że zapewniliśmy sobie już awans, to jest w błędzie. Musimy zdobyć jak najszybciej bramkę i potem kontrolować wydarzenia na boisku. 120px|right *Buffon: Tevez zrobił różnicę :Po wygranym 1:0 derbowym spotkaniu z Torino bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon pochwalił swojego kolegę Carlosa Teveza za zdobycie bramki decydującej o zwycięstwie Bianconerich. Doświadczony golkiper Juve w pozytywnych słowach skomentował również grę Torino. W meczu 25. kolejki Serie A podopieczni Antonio Conte pokonali Torino 1:0, a gola, który zadecydował o triumfie Juventusu w derbach, strzelił Carlos Tevez. Dzięki trzem punktom zainkasowanym w niedzielnym spotkaniu przewaga Bianconerich nad drugą w tabeli Romą wciąż pozostała taka sama. To jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy Torino było w stanie grać przeciwko nam bez żadnego ciśnienia, dzięki temu, że rozgrywają świetny sezon. To były prawdziwe derby, trochę w angielskim stylu z sędzią, który pozwalał obu drużynom na grę. Gratulacje dla Torino bo ich występ naprawdę utrudnił nam dzisiaj zadanie. W tak skomplikowanym i wyrównanym meczu jak ten, różnicę robią pochodzące od mistrzów momenty magii. Mamy ich kilku, a dzisiaj postawa Carlosa Teveza okazała się decydująca. *Serie A 2013-14 (25/38): Juventus 1-0 Torino :Chociaż Juventus Turyn był w derbach Turynu wyraźnie lepszy, to Daniele Padelli tylko raz skapitulował po trafieniu Carlosa Teveza. Były zawodnik Manchesteru City w 30. minucie gry popisał się kapitalnym uderzeniem z szesnastu metrów i w związku z tym gospodarze mogli dopisać po końcowym gwizdku kolejne trzy punkty do swojego dorobku. :Juventus - Torino 1:0 (1:0) :bramki: 30' Tevez (asysta Asamoah) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Barzagli, Bonucci, Caceres; Lichtsteiner, Vidal (74' Marchisio), Pirlo, Pogba, Asamoah; Llorente (88' Padoin), Tevez (90+1' Osvaldo) :Torino (3-5-2): Padelli; Bovo (81' Meggiorini), Glik, Moretti; Darmian, Kurtic (90+3' Basha), Vives, El Kaddouri (85' Farnerud), Masiello; Cerci, Immobile. :Żółte kartki: 13' Vidal, 63' Bonucci - 25' Pasquale, 80' El Kaddouri 120px|right *Pogba: Nasza sytuacja przed rewanżem jest łatwiejsza :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn, Paul Pogba, który był autorem jednego z goli dla Starej Damy w wygranym 2:0 meczu z Trabzonsporem, powiedział, że przed rewanżem zadanie jego zespołu będzie łatwiejsze. Według reprezentanta Francji Juventus może powalczyć o końcowe zwycięstwo w Europa League. Ważne, że udało się nam strzelić drugiego gola. Teraz nasza sytuacja przed rewanżem jest łatwiejsza. Spotkanie z Trabzonsporem było trudne, ale konsekwentnie realizowaliśmy przedmeczowe założenia. Nikt z nas nie ukrywa, że rozgrywki Ligi Europy są dla nas ważne i chcielibyśmy je wygrać. *Vidal: Zainteresowanie Realu ? To nie zmienia niczego :Arturo Vidal po raz kolejny podkreślił, że nie interesują go spekulacje dotyczące rzekomego transferu do Realu Madryt, o którym często donoszą media. Jak deklaruje sam piłkarz, dla niego w chwili obecnej liczy się tylko gra w Juventusie i nadchodzący mundial w Brazylii. Chilijski pomocnik Juventusu niedawno podpisał nowy kontrakt ze swoim obecnym klubem. Przedłużenie umowy nie sprawiło jednak, że ucichły pogłoski dotyczące przyszłości Arturo Vidala. Media wciąż łączą 26-letniego zawodnika z transferem do Realu Madryt. Pracuję dla Juventusu, wygrywam tutaj i daję z siebie wszystko na boisku. Zainteresowanie ze strony Realu ? Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale nawet jeśli tak, to dla mnie niczego to nie zmienia. Przygotowuję się do tego, by być w najlepszej formie na nadchodzących Mistrzostwach Świata w Brazylii. Jesteśmy dobrą reprezentacją, młodą, ale ambitną i oczywiście podczas turnieju będziemy musieli dać z siebie wszystko, co najlepsze. 120px|right *LE 2013-14 (1/32) (1 mecz): Juventus 2-0 Trabzonspor :Juventus FC zapracował na solidną zaliczkę przed rewanżem z Trabzonsporem. Stara Dama pokonała turecki zespół 2:0 po trafieniach Pablo Osvaldo i Paula Pogby. W zespole przyjezdnych dziesięć minut na boisku spędził reprezentant Polski, Adrian Mierzejewski. :Juventus - Trabzonspor 2:0 (1:0) :bramki: 16' Osvaldo, 90' Pogba (asysta Tevez) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Ogbonna - Isla (66' Vidal), Pogba, Pirlo, Marchisio (76' Giovinco), Peluso - Tevez, Osvaldo (66' Llorente) :Trabzonspor (4-2-3-1): Kivrak - Bosingwa, Yumlu, Demir, Keles - Zokora, Bourceanu (66' Erdogan) - Adin, Colmani, Hurmaci (81' Mierzejewski) - Gural (56' Paulo Henrique) :Sędzia główny: Aleksiej Kulbakow (Białoruś) :Żółte kartki: 74' Zokora, 90' Yumlu *Serie A 2013-14 (24/38): Juventus 3-1 Chievo :Juventus FC pokonał kolejny zespół w swojej drodze do mistrzostwa włoskiej ekstraklasy. Tym razem na drodze podopiecznych Antonio Conte stanął zespół Chievo Werona. Latające Osły zostały odprawione z kwitkiem i wynikiem 1:3, po golach Asamoah, Marchisio i Llorente. :Juventus - Chievo 3:1 (2:0) :bramki: 17' Asamoah (asysta Llorente), 29' Marchisio, 58' Llorente (asysta Pirlo) - 51' Caceres (bramka samobójcza) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Ogbonna - Lichsteiner, Marchisio, Pirlo, Vidal (85' Padoin), Asamoah - Llorente (71' Osvaldo), Giovinco (71' Tevez) :Chievo (3-5-2): Puggioni - Frey, Canini, Bernardini - Sardo, Guana, Radovanovic, Hetemaj, Drame (63' Rubin); - Stoian (46' Pellissier), Thereau (79' Obinna) :Sędzia główny: Paolo Valeri :Żółte kartki: 14' Pirlo, 23' Llorente, 70' Giovinco - 4' Guana, 28' Frey 120px|right *Conte ostro odpowiedział Capello :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Antonio Conto podczas konferencji prasowej po wygranym 3:1 meczu z Chievo Werona, w ostrych słowach odniósł się do ostatnich słów Fabio Capello. Prowadzący obecnie reprezentację Rosji szkoleniowiec zakwestionował szanse na odniesienie sukcesu przez Juventus w europejskich pucharach. Zdaniem Capello włoska Serie A nie jest wystarczająco konkurencyjna, aby przygotować ich do występów w Lidze Mistrzów. Juventus, który triumfował w Serie A w dwóch ostatnich sezonach, jest na dobrej drodze do sięgnięcia po kolejny tytuł. Starej Damie nie powiodło się jednak w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. Przygodę z nimi zakończyła na fazie grupowej. Może w przyszłym roku poproszę o zgłoszenie nas do Premier League. Ktoś, kto wygłasza takie komentarze okazuje brak szacunku do rekordowych dwóch sezonów ostatnich dwóch latach. Drużyny Capello biły rekordy, ale ich dwa tytuły zostały odebrane. Nie pamiętam również stylu gry tych zespołów. Pamiętam drużyny Marcelo Lippiego i Giovanniego Trapattoniego, które grały dobrze, a era Capello jest znana przede wszystkim z odebranych tytułów. Uważam, że Juventus jest bardziej kompletny w każdej dziedzinie w porównaniu do tego, co było w trakcie mojego pierwszego sezonu tutaj. Wówczas byliśmy pierwsi i byliśmy jedynym zespołem, który potrafił powstrzymać Milan ze Zlatanem Ibrahimoviciem. Teraz jest mój trzeci sezon i uważam, że poprawiliśmy się pod każdym względem. Taktycznym, fizycznym i psychologicznym. *Buffon: Pablo wie jaką otrzymał szansę :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon poparł decyzję włodarzy klubowych w związku z wypożyczeniem Pablo Osvaldo. Według golkipera Starej Damy urodzony w Argentynie napastnik zwiększy szanse Bianconerich na scudetto. Pablo udowodnił, że jest gotowy do ciężkiej pracy. Jest z nami już dwa tygodnie i nie sprawia nikomu problemów. On ma w sobie wiele wiary, gdyż wie jaką otrzymał szansę od Juventusu. Ponadto przed nami są mistrzostwa świata w Brazylii. Pablo chce jechać na mundial i chce zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, aby mu ta impreza nie uciekła. 120px|right *Juve obserwuje młodego bramkarza :Juventus Turyn według ostatnich doniesień portugalskiej prasy przygląda się sytuacji słoweńskiego bramkarza, Jana Oblaka. 21-latek występuje obecnie na zasadzie wypożyczenia w drużynie Rio Ave. Skauting aktualnych mistrzów Włoch oglądał dobrze rokującego bramkarza w kilku ostatnich spotkaniach i jego nazwisko wciąż pozostaje w ich notesach. Gigi Buffon nie jest już najmłodszy, dlatego "Stara Dama" musi rozejrzeć się dla zastępstwem dla reprezentanta Włoch, a młodzieżowy reprezentant Słowenii wydaje się być jednym z kandydatów. Kontrakt Buffona z Juventusem wygasa w 2015 roku. *Giorgio Chiellini przedłuży kontrakt :Giorgio Chiellini jest bardzo bliski przedłużenia swojego kontraktu z Juventusem Turyn, poinformował dziennikarzy włoskiej prasy agent zawodnika. Obecny kontrakt doświadczonego obrońcy wygasa w czerwcu 2015 roku. Działacze Bianconerich są w stałym kontakcie z agentem zawodnika i samym zawodnikiem odnośnie przedłużenia kontraktu. Wkrótce powinno dojść do porozumienia w sprawie nowej umowy. 29-latek wystąpił w tym sezonie w 20 spotkaniach ligowych swojego zespołu. Do Juventusu przeniósł się z Fiorentiny za ponad 7 milionów euro latem 2005 roku. 120px|right *Kolejna kontuzja Simone Pepe :Koszmar Simone Pepe wciąż trwa. Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn wrócił do treningów po długiej rekonwalescencji, a już na początku marca miał wybiec na boisko. Na piątkowym treningu nabawił się jednak kolejnego urazu. 30-letni piłkarz walczy o powrót do pełnej sprawności od ponad półtora roku. Wydawało się, że w marcu powinien pojawić się na murawie, ale pasmo nieszczęść dla Włocha jeszcze się nie skończyło. Na porannym treningu odnowiła mu się kontuzja lewego uda. W związku z tym termin jego powrotu na boisku znacznie się przedłuży. Wkrótce ma on przejść dokładne badania, które rozwieją wszelkie wątpliwości. *Del Piero grającym trenerem? :Alessandro Del Piero może rozpocząć przygodę z Sydney w roli trenera, informuje Sport Mediaset. Doświadczony Włoch latem podpisze nowy kontrakt z australijskim klubem, który uczyni go grającym trenerem. Del Piero nie narzeka na brak zainteresowania ze strony włoskich klubów. Jego kontrakt z Sydney wygasa w czerwcu i wówczas mógłby wrócić do rodzimej ligi na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Australijczycy nie przyjmują do wiadomości, że były gracz Juventusu może wkrótce opuścić Sydney, dlatego planują zaoferować zawodnikowi kontrakt, który uczyni go grającym trenerem. 120px|right *Tevez: Wiele zawdzięczam Conte :Dwa gole autorstwa Carlosa Teveza w starciu z Hellas Verona nie dały trzech punktów Juventusowi Turyn w meczu 23. kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy. Spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 2:2. Po meczu Argentyńczyk dziękował Antonio Conte za to, że ten pomógł mu zadomowić się w stolicy Piemontu. Ze strzelonych goli nie jestem do końca zadowolony, gdyż zawsze gramy o zwycięstwo. W Turynie świetnie się czuję. Dobrze się bawię w tym mieście i jak na razie nie zaprzątam sobie głowy mistrzostwami świata. W aklimatyzacji bardzo mi pomógł Antonio Conte. Wiele zawdzięczam temu trenerowi. Osvaldo? To świetny piłkarzy, który na pewno przyda się w zespole. Może nam dużo pomóc w ataku. *Kontuzja Chielliniego nie jest poważna :Kontuzja Giorgio Chielliniego, jakiej nabawił się podczas ostatniego spotkania z Hellas Werona, nie okazała się tak poważna jak początkowo się obawiano. Obrońca z trudem opuszczał boisko podczas niedzielnego meczu. Obawiano się, że doświadczony obrońca doznał naderwania mięśnia łydki. Szczegółowe badania, które przeszedł piłkarz nie potwierdziły jednak tych obaw. Zawodnik zmaga się jednak z zapaleniem mięśnia płaszczkowatego w lewej nodze. Z powodu kontuzji Chiellini prawdopodobnie nie wystąpi w najbliższym spotkaniu z Chievo. 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (23/38): Hellas 2-2 Juventus :Niedzielne spotkanie w Weronie pomiędzy Hellas i Juventusem Turyn miało dwa oblicza - po pierwszej jednostronnej połowie kibice byli przekonani o zwycięstwie "Starej Damy", ale w drugiej beniaminek zagrał z zębem i uratował w ostatniej akcji jeden punkt! :Hellas - Juventus 2:2 (0:2) :bramki: 52' Toni, 90+4' Taleb - 4' Tevez, 21' Tevez (asysta Pogba) :Hellas (4-3-3): Rafael - Albertazzi, Marques, Moras, Cacciatore (86' Gomes Taleb) - Hallfredsson, Donadel (69' Cirigliano), Romulo - Iturbe, Toni, Janković (62' Martinho) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon - Caceres, Bonucci, Chiellini (75' Ogbonna) - Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba, Asamoah (80' Peluso) - Tevez, Llorente (66' Osvaldo) :Sędzia główny: Daniele Doveri :Żółte kartki: 83' Marques, 90+1' Hallfredsson *PSG, Chelsea i Real Madryt powalczą o Pogbę :La Gazzetta dello Sport donosi, że Paris Saint-Germain, Chelsea Londyn i Real Madryt zamierzają stanąć do walki o pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Paula Pogbę. W grę wchodzi transfer opiewający na bagatela 70 milionów euro. 20-letni Francuz trafił do Turynu w 2012 roku z Manchesteru United na zasadzie wolnego transferu i szybko stał się etatowym zawodnikiem pierwszego składu. Władze Starej Damy mają nadzieję, że zainteresowane strony będą prześcigać się w wysokości proponowanej kwoty odstępnego. W ostatnim czasie agent zawodnika Mino Raiola powiedział, że jego klient jest warty nawet sto milionów euro. W obecnym sezonie Pogba rozegrał 29 spotkań i zdobył siedem goli we wszystkich rozgrywkach. 120px|right *Osvaldo: Serie A lepiej do mnie pasuje :Pablo Osvaldo w styczniu po zaledwie pół roku przeniósł się z Southampton do Juventusu Turyn na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Napastnik wyjaśnił przyczyny swojego niepowodzenia na boiskach Premier League. Miałem problemy w Anglii i naprawdę nie byłem w stanie przystosować się do tamtejszych warunków. W Premier League gra opiera się na sile i twardej grze defensywnej. Więcej uwagi do taktyki i techniki przywiązuje się we Włoszech i Hiszpanii, a to bardziej pasuje do mojego profilu. *Quagliarella nie jest szczęśliwy :Fabio Quagliarella nie czuje się dobrze w Turynie - włoski napastnik nie tylko nie otrzymuje szans na regularne występy, ale po pozyskaniu Pablo Osvaldo, został nawet wykreślony z kadry na Ligę Europejską. Fabio nie przyjął tego dobrze. Zasłużył na więcej szacunku za wszystko czego dokonał w barwach Juentusu. Nie oczekujmy na jego reakcję, zawsze był cichy i dalej robił swoje bez kontrowersji. Tego typu człowiekiem jest. Antonio Conte zgłosił do rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej pozyskanego z Southamptonu Pablo Osvaldo czy też filigranowego Sebastiana Giovinco kosztem właśnie Quagliarelli. Mimo licznych spekulacji 31-latek nie opuścił zimą Turynu. 120px|right *Kadra Juventusu na LE :Juventus ogłosił dziś nazwiska 23 zawodników, którzy znaleźli się w kadrze zgłoszonej do rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Znalazł się w niej między innymi najnowszy nabytek Starej Damy Pablo Osvaldo. Decyzją trenera Antonio Conte, poza kadrą znalazł się natomiast Fabio Quagliarella. Kadra Juventusu na LE: Asamoah, Barzagli, Bonucci, Buffon, Caceres, Chiellini, Giovinco, Isla, Lichtsteiner, Llorente, Marchisio, Ogbonna, Osvaldo, Padoin, Peluso, Pepe, Pirlo, Pogba, Rubinho, Storari, Tevez, Vidal, Vucinic. *Pirlo trafi do Chin? :Pomocnik Juventusu, Andrea Pirlo otrzymał ponoć lukratywną ofertę z chińskiej ekstraklasy. Reprezentantem Włoch ma być zainteresowany jeden z tamtejszych zespołów, który zamierza wyłożyć 10 milionów euro na transfer Pirlo. Włoch mógłby zarobić olbrzymie pieniądze z tytułu kontraktu i pójść w ślady takich piłkarzy jak chociażby Nicolas Anelka czy Didier Drogba. 120px|right *Conte: Juve zawsze atakuje :Drużyna Juventusu Turyn całkowicie zdominowała Derby d'Italia. Po meczu zadowolony z postawy swoich podopiecznych był Antonio Conte, który pochwalił swój zespół za mentalność atakowania. Ponadto szkoleniowiec Starej Damy wyjaśnił w jaki sposób będzie chciał wykorzystywać umiejętności Pablo Osvaldo. Wygraliśmy i bardzo dobrze. Przygotowaliśmy się do tego meczu w każdym nawet najdrobniejszym szczególe. Między innymi chcieliśmy uwypuklić walory Andrei Piro i wyłączyć z gry Alvareza oraz Kovacicia, który byli jednymi z mocniejszych ogniw w zespole Interu. Graliśmy dobrze. Jednak ludzie pytają czasem dlaczego wymachuje rękami przy ławce rezerwowych, gdy rezultat meczu jest korzystny dla mojej drużyny. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że wiem, iz jedna sytuacja może zmienić obraz gry i wysiłek moich piłkarzy może spełznąć na niczym. Jesteśmy zespołem, który strzelił najwięcej goli w lidze. Wierzyłem, że mój zespół zdobędzie więcej bramek, ale z dobrej strony pokazał się Handanović. Niemniej cel, którym było zwycięstwo osiągnęliśmy i jestem z tego bardzo zadowolony. Osvaldo? Był dla nas świetną okazją. To dobry napastnik, który przyda nam się w meczach Serie A oraz Europa League. *Mazzarri: Byliśmy powolni i leniwi :W meczu 22. kolejki Serie A Juventus pokonał 3:1 Inter Mediolan. Po meczu wyraźnie poddenerwowany był opiekun Niebiesko-czarnych – Walter Mazzarri. Włoch w pomeczowej rozmowie wskazał przyczyny porażki 18-krotnych mistrzów Włoch ze Starą Damą. Wściekłość ogarnęła mnie, gdy straciliśmy drugiego gola. Mieliśmy szanse, aby strzelić gola kontaktowego, ale byliśmy zbyt wolni w swoich poczynaniach. Juventus był znacznie szybszy oraz agresywniejszy. To były elementy, które zrobiły różnicę na boisku. Musimy skupić się teraz na każdym szczególe w grze. Zwiększyć poziom determinacji w osiąganiu swoich celów. Juventus w meczu z nami był maksymalnie zdeterminowany i agresywny. Natomiast my byliśmy powolni i leniwi w swoich poczynaniach. Niestety musimy się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale wierzę, że umiejętności taktyczne i postawa moich młodych piłkarzy poprawia się. W każdym razie wstydem jest, że w tym roku nie udało nam się jeszcze wygrać meczu. 120px|right *Serie A 2013-14 (22/38): Juventus 3-1 Inter :W ostatnim niedzielnym pojedynku 22. kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy Juventus FC pewnie pokonał na Juventus Arena Inter Mediolan 3:1. Derby Włoch od początku były bardzo jednostronnym widowiskiem i zwycięstwo zespołu Antonio Conte nie było zagrożone ani przez chwilę. :Juventus - Inter 3:1 (1:0) :bramki: 15' Lichtsteiner (asysta Pirlo), 47' Chiellini (asysta Pogba), 55' Vidal - 71' Rolando :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Barzagli (63' Caceres), Bonucci, Chiellini - Lichtsteiner (82' Isla), Vidal, Pirlo, Pogba, Asamoah - Tevez, Llorente (86' Vucinić) :Inter (3-5-2): Handanović - Campagnaro, Rolando, Juan Jesus - Jonathan (58' D'Ambrosio), Kovacić (66' Botta), Kuzmanović (55' Milito), Taider, Nagatomo - Alvarez, Palacio :Żółte kartki: 59' Pogba - 13' Kuzmanović, 73' Alvarez Styczeń *Cuadrado trafi do Juventusu? :Jak wynika z najnowszych doniesień, zawodnik Fiorentiny - Juan Cuadrado znajduje się na celowniku Juventusu. Dyrektor generalny klubu, Beppe Marotta, widzi w nim ewentualnego następcę Paula Pogby, który może opuścić klub po zakończeniu tego sezonu. Mało prawdopodobne wydaje się jednak to, że włodarze Starej Damy zdołali sfinalizować transfer tego zawodnika w trakcie styczniowego okna transferowego. Bardziej realny scenariusz zakłada, że 25-latek opuści Florencję na rzecz Turynu po zakończeniu tego sezonu. Cuadrado, który jest współwłasnością Violi i Udinese, rozegrał w tym sezonie 24 mecze, w których zdobył pięć goli. Oprócz tego zanotował też sześć asyst. 120px|right *Marchisio: Celem było zwycięstwo :Pomocnik Juventusu Claudio Marchisio czuł się nieco zawiedziony po remisie 1:1 z Lazio Rzym. Stara Dama zdołała wywalczyć jeden punkt, choć przez większą część meczu grała w osłabieniu po czerwonej kartce dla Gianluigiego Buffona. Żałujemy, ponieważ chcieliśmy wygrać. Szczególnie, że wróciliśmy do Rzymu trzy dni po porażce z Romą w Pucharze Włoch. Pokazaliśmy wspaniały charakter i nie przestaliśmy wierzyć w siebie. Szkoda, że nasze tempo było zbyt wolne gdy graliśmy 11 na 11. Grająć w 10 pokazaliśmy nasz charakter. *Serie A 2013-14 (21/38): Lazio 1-1 Juventus :W drugim sobotnim meczu włoskiej ekstraklasy Lazio Rzym zremisowało 1:1 z Juventusem Turyn. W spotkaniu, które było prawdziwa reklamą włoskiego calcio, w drugiej połowie nie brakowało naprawdę niczego. Były gole, czerwona kartka, rzut karny i emocje do ostatniego gwizdka sędziego. Trafienie dla rzymian zaliczył Antonio Candreva. natomiast do wyrównania doprowadził Fernando Llorente, który strzelił dziewiątego gola w lidze. :Lazio - Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 27' Candreva (rzut karny) - 60' Llorente (asysta Lichtsteiner) :Juventus (3-5-2): Buffon; Barzagli, Bonucci, Ogbonna; Lichtsteiner, Vidal, Marchisio, Pogba, Asamoah (26' Storari); Tevez, Llorente :Lazio (3-4-2-1): Berisha; Biava, Cana, Dias; Cavanda (65' Gonzalez), Ledesma, Biglia, Konko; Candreva (85' Keita), Hernanes; Klose :Żółte kartki: 58' Biava - 79' Bonucci :Czerwona kartka: 24' Buffon 120px|right *Conte: Ktoś musiał przegrać :Antonio Conte nie zamierza winić swojego zespołu za porażkę w ćwierćfinałowym meczu Pucharu Włoch przeciwko Romie. Za sprawą bramki autorstwa Gervinho Bianconeri pożegnali się z rozgrywkami. Spotkanie było wyrównane, a Roma, co paradoksalne, strzeliła gola, gdy to my graliśmy lepiej. W pierwszej połowie atakowaliśmy być może zbyt nieśmiało, ale nie sądzę, by nasi rywale nas w jakimś sensie stłamsili. Z powodu odpadnięcia z krajowego pucharu, Juventus skupi się na rozgrywkach Serie A. Jego przewaga nad rywalem z Rzymu wynosi osiem punktów. Roma i Juve to dwa mocne zespoły. Ktoś musiał odpaść i tym razem padło na nas. Nie mogę jednak winić mojego zespołu za tę porażkę. Mieliśmy szansę na wygraną, ale ostatecznie mecz ułożył się po myśli rywali. Musimy teraz skupić się na rozgrywkach ligowych. *Totti: Byliśmy zdeterminowani :Zdaniem Francesco Tottiego, Roma była bardziej zdeterminowana, by sięgnąć po zwycięstwo w 1/4 finału Pucharu Włoch. Giallorossi pokonali Juventus 1:0 i awansowali do półfinału rozgrywek. Kluczem do wygranej okazał się gol zdobyty głową przez Gervinho. Zdaniem Tottiego, kluczem do sukcesu była determinacja całego zespołu. Od czasu ostatniej porażki w Turynie nasz zespół się zmienił. Tego wieczora daliśmy z siebie wszystko i udowodniliśmy, że nie ustępujemy w żadnym aspekcie gry naszym rywalom. Jeśli będziemy grać tak dobrze jak w pierwszej połowie pucharowego spotkania, to wszystko będzie możliwe. Oczywiście dystans, jaki nas dzieli od Juve, może być trudny do odrobienia. 120px|right *Puchar Włoch: 1/4 finału: Roma 1-0 Juventus :AS Roma jest pierwszym zespołem, który awansował do półfinału Puchar Włoch. W szlagierowo zapowiadającym się spotkaniu, Rzymianie skromnie 1:0 pokonali przed własną publicznością Juventus. Bramkę na wagę awansu zdobył Gervinho. :Roma - Juventus 1:0 (0:0) :bramki: 79' Gervinho :Juventus (3-5-2): Storari - Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini (46' Obgonna) - Isla, Vidal, Pirlo, Marchisio, Peluso (80' Tevez) - Quagliarella, Giovinco (77' Llorente) :Roma (4-3-3): De Sanctis; Maicon, Benatia, Castan, Torosidis; Nainggolan, De Rossi, Strootman; Florenzi (74' Pjanic), Totti (83' Ljaiic), Gervinho :Żółte kartki: 13' Benatia, 24' Florenzi, 64' Castan - 64' Giovinco, 65' Peluso, 90+4' Vidal Kategoria:Strona główna